


into the darkness

by petcheetah



Series: in want of alexander lightwood [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Hurt Alec Lightwood, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 00:17:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18324860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petcheetah/pseuds/petcheetah
Summary: He didn’t want to die.He wanted to grow old with Magnus. He wanted more time with his sister, with his brother, with his mother. With Clary and Simon and Maia and Luke, even.Death doesn’t care what you want.





	into the darkness

He wasn’t ready.

He wasn’t ready to die.

He wanted to live, he wanted to grow old at Magnus’ side, he wanted to raise children together with him. He wanted to bring Downworlders and Shadowhunters into a time of peace where they weren’t afraid of each other. He wanted to marry Magnus, he wanted to see his smile, he wanted to see the soft grin he made when he though Alec couldn’t see, he wanted to—

He didn’t want to die.

But here he was, on a mission that was supposed to have been simple. He could still feel the claws that had pulled through his skin, he could still see the blood that stained his skin. There was too much blood. His vision was going dark around the edges and all he could think was…

_ I want Magnus. _

Everything hurt but all he wanted was Magnus. He didn’t want to die, but if he had to he wanted to do it by his boyfriends side.

He didn’t realise he was speaking out loud until Jace,  _ it had to be Jace _ , grabbed hold of his hand and promised him that they were going to find Magnus. That he would be okay, that Magnus could fix this and he would go home and he would get married and they would raise children and be happy but—

_ You need to hold on Alec, please _ .

Everything was foggy. It felt like someone had stuffed cotton into his nose, into his ears, into his mouth. And the pain was gone, and all he wanted to do was sleep.

“Alec!”

He didn’t know who was yelling his name, but they sounded like their heart had just been ripped from them. That hurt. He wondered if he could help him.

But he was just so tired.

Warm hands brushed against his cheeks, then against his chest.

“Alexander…” It was barely a whisper, but he could nearly  _ feel  _ the despair that filled their voice, “No, no, no, please. It’s okay. I can help you. Please, Alec. Hold  _ on _ .”

He couldn’t.

Sleep sounded amazing.

“Alexander!”

He fell into the cocoon of darkness, letting it wrap around him and keep him safe.

All was silent.


End file.
